we meet again
by crystal-heart25
Summary: Ally and Austin have been separated for years what happens when they meet again. Will everything be the same or not. I do not own Austin and Ally or anything used in my story.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_"I'm going to miss you a lot ally" a 8 year old Austin said trying not to let the tears out that have been forming ever since ally gave him the news that her dad has been relocated so she has to move to new york._

_"I'm going to miss you too, but don't worry we will see each other very soon besides we will always be best friends no matter what happens or how far apart we are the distance will only make our friendship stronger." Ally said trying not to cry because she had to stay strong for Austin._

_"Promise me we will always be best friends"_

_"I Ally Dawson promise you Austin moon that we will always be best friends"_

_We both manage a weak smile then we give each other a hug before I had to go home._

_"Bye Austin" _

_"Bye Ally"_

_End of flashback_

''Ally we're here are you excited that we are in Miami again after 9 years" my mom said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes mom I am excited but I'm also very nervous about seeing my friends it's been a very long time since I last saw and talked to them what if they changed a lot and we can't hang out like we use to." I responded

"Ally relax they will love you besides you haven't changed a bit in this past few years I'm sure they haven't either the only change is that you are all older."

"Thanks mom that makes me feel better"

"you're welcome honey, Know come on we're home"

I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I look around before heading inside. My house looks the same as it did the day we left the furniture is still covered in the plastic covering, and the pictures are hanging on the wall in the same position.

I walked up to my room to unpack my stuff and rest a little. I start to think of my friends and how we talked the first few months, but then we slowly started to separate until we didn't talk or text anymore. I wonder how it will be know that I have moved back.

My thought were interrupted by a familiar voice "can I come in " I looked to see who the voice belonged to.

"yes you can. How did you find out I was coming back to Miami? " I said getting up to hug one of my best friends.

"you'r mom told my mom and she told me. I can't believe you didn't call to tell me that you were coming back" Trish said trying to sound angry.

"I know, but I wanted to surprise everyone"

"It's ok I forgive you. I missed you so much nothing has been the same but know everything is going to be normal again"

"I hope so Trish "

"It is why are you so nervous Ally?

"I don't know maybe its because I am starting a new life all over again"

"No you're not you are just returning to an old life full of awesome friends who love you"

"you're right I am just being wierd"

"yes you are, so what should we do know"

"I don't know, but I would really like to go see Austin and Dez again"

"Ok then lets go visit them"

"Ok lets go"

we walked to Trish car and drove to Dez house I started to feel anxious all over again. The thought of seeing Austin again made my stomach hurt. I can't believe that after so many nights of missing him my best friend I'm finally going to see him. After a couple minutes we arrived at Dez house we both got out of the car. I took a deep breath knocked on the door until it slowly opened.

"hi" I said; Really Ally you haven't seen the boy in like 9 years and all you say is hi whats wrong with you I thought to myself before Austin pulls me into a hug.

"I can't breath"

"oh I am so sorry it's that I'm so happy to see you"

"I know I'm happy to see you too it's been such a long time."

"So when did you get here and why didn't I know you were coming back" he said sounding angry

"I know right" Trish said

"It's that I wanted to surrprise everyone" I said just noticing how cute Austin is with his blond hair and brown eyes that I can get lost in.

"I forgive you wow you look good "

"Thanks you too" I said trying to hide my blush


	2. Chapter 2

Ausin pov:

I just couldn't believe ally was back and is right in front of me at this moment it has been so long since I last saw her. I didn't know what to do so I just pulled her into a hug.

"I can't breath'' she said

"sorry its just that I'm so happy to see you"

"I know I'm happy to see you too its been such a long time"

Then we continued with the conversation which was about how she didn't tell us she was coming back, but I couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying because I was focused on how different she is. She looks so beautiful. Wait did I just think that wow something is wrong with me I mean she still is my best friend even if its been a while since we talked there is no feelings like that right.

"Austin" I heard Dez whisper my name he must have noticed I wasn't involved in the conversation which was a good thing to because ally stopped talking and looked at me. I didn't know what to say all that came to my mind was "I forgive you wow you look good" really Austin out of all the things you could have said you say that.

"Thanks you too" Ally said turning around

"So should we do something? " Trish said interrupting are conversation.

"yeah lets do something"Dez said jumping up and down like a 5 year old

"okay" me and Ally say at the same time looking each other in the eyes. Wow she has beautiful eyes. Wait what Austin snap out of it she's the same old Ally your best friends nothing else.

~/~

Ally pov:

Austin has amazing eyes up close. I must be looking like a wierdo just staring at him, but I cant help it their is something in his eyes that makes me feel something I can't explain.

"So what should we do?" Trish said making me come back to reality

"We can go to the beach"Dez said raising his hand

"Yeah that's a good idea besides it's a beautiful day we shouldn't spend it inside" I said

"That's good for me"Austin said

"me too" Trish announced

~/~

It was a 30min drive to the beach and 40min to go back to our houses to gather are stuff. I was right it was a beautiful day, Yet their wasn't many people it was sort of empty so it wasn't hard to find a good spot to put are stuff down. Trish and I stayed back to talk about what has happened when I was gone and other girl gossip while the boys ran into the water and started to throw water in each others faces.

"So what do you think about Austin?"

"what do you mean trish his my best friend"

"Are you sure it's been 9 years your feelings toward him can change Ally"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing I'm just saying feelings change after a while"

"Your right feelings do change, but I can't feel that towards him. Right I mean I haven't seen him in like forever"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that"

"Sure about what?" Austin asked

"um nothing were just talking about girl stuff" Trish responded

"Okay then, I just came here to spend time with my best friend who I haven't seen in a very very very very long time"

"fine I will go over there" Trish said giving me a wink before getting up and going into the water with Dez

"So how have you been" I asked

"I'm okay know that your here with me"

"me too"

I don't know why but that comment made me blush, But what really got me my surprise was that he pulled me into a hug. His body was warm but wet. I felt so comfortable it sure wasn't going to be me who will pull away. If it was up to me I will stay like this forever, but sadly we had to pull away.

**Author notes: okay so I hope you liked this chapter it wasn't my best work but I will try to make the other chapters better. SO please review I am always open to suggestions. I will also want to know if I should give Austin and ally a boyfriend or girlfriend to make each other jealous. well thanks for reading.**


End file.
